Saving You
by umbreonblue
Summary: After being betrayed, framed, and kicked out, Naofumi is forced to strip for money...until L'Arc comes along.


A shabby and small apartment was the temporary home of a raven-haired man with green eyes, wearing a green jersey.

It's been five years since I'd felt like myself…like I'm alive anymore. Have I become colder? Perhaps…

Ever since I got kicked out of university, framed for some…things I didn't do. I was struggling. **No one **helped me…not a **single **person…so I had to resort to stripping for money…at least it gets food on the table. Hopefully, I can save enough to leave this place, and go home.

My place of work is Black Rose Club. A fancy-looking place with plenty of girls and patrons. I try to be flirty if only to earn more money.

Of course, I change into my work clothes in the back before greeting customers. It's a…revealing black and green outfit.

* * *

Work was as usual. Patrons being waited on by pretty women and men in revealing outfits.

Then, a new patron comes in, a redhead wearing a fancy suit and expensive watch, looking around before stopping to gaze at someone.

Naofumi checks him out, wondering how to get him before a fellow dancer breaks it to him that this guy prefers women.

A little bummed out, Naofumi shakes it off before he goes to perform…until he hears he's been selected for a VIP dance.

* * *

He goes to the VIP room, wondering who he's dancing for before seeing that it's the new patron. 'I guess he's curious about me…' Naofumi figures since male strippers are rare around here.

Then he does his thing, playfully asking, "Why didn't you choose anyone else, hm?"

"You just caught my eye is all," he smiles awkwardly.

Naofumi hums before introducing himself as "Nao". They have idle conversation like he's been taught to… but then this guy calls him, "Naofumi…"

He flinches, and any professional persona is instantly gone. His face hardens as he gets up, asking, "How do you know that name? Explain yourself, or I'll call the bouncer and have you kicked out!"

The man blinks before smiling and being as dramatic as possible, "You don't remember me, Kiddo? I was your rival back in high school basketball."

There was only one person that came to mind, "L'Arc?!"

This brought back memories of his old rival from his rival high school. L'Arc was the best basketball player on his team, a year above him. Naofumi though was usually being forced to stay as small forward on the court.

However, L'Arc remembers him being the one guy that was always able to block him or slap the ball out of his hands, and when the coach eventually let him play, he and L'Arc always found each other equally matched every match their schools played.

Of course, between them, L'Arc's team usually won most of the time since it's a team sport.

"What happened? Why are you here?" L'Arc asks, concern in his voice, but Naofumi refuses to answer him, glaring at him while keeping silent.

Sighing, L'Arc falls to his backup plan, getting his wallet out, "With this amount I can pay your employer Beloukas. I get to have you for the whole night, and I can do whatever I want with you."

Naofumi sweat-drops, now a bit scared, but stubbornly staying silent, standing his ground.

* * *

After L'Arc pays, they're taken to a private soundproof room, far away from the main areas, the door locking from the inside.

They sit down on the bed, L'Arc staring at him, putting his hand on Naofumi's, "No one will bother us here, and I promise not to judge you. So what happened? Last I heard you had gone to med school and applied for an internship..."

Naofumi turns away from him, still refusing to talk. Gritting his teeth, a bit annoyed, L'Arc uses the room rather well. He pins Naofumi to the bed, kissing him of out frustration and petty vengeance for not talking to him.

Eyes widened at the sudden kiss, Naofumi groans as he grips L'Arc's shirt. Parting, they pant as L'Arc loosens his tie, tossing his jacket to the floor. Naofumi blushes, trembling under L'Arc's aggressive gaze before he's eaten.

* * *

In the morning, Naofumi sulks, hiding under the blankets and refusing to come out. He hates to admit it since it's been a while, but it was great. L'Arc was aggressive yet gentle with him.

Other than moans and pleasure-filled screams, L'Arc didn't get any information out of Naofumi...but it did feel good.

After getting dressed, L'Arc looks at the lump still under the covers, sweat-dropping, "I need to go to work now."

"Hmph."

L'Arc asks, "You're really not going to come out and talk to me?" which only gets silence.

He sighs, "I'll leave you my business card. Call me when you want to talk."

After he leaves, hearing the door close, Naofumi peeks just to make sure before he comes out. He sees the business card, "Damn…"

According to the card, L'Arc is now the head of the Berg Group, in charge of various companies, and is very wealthy.

Sighing, Naofumi rubs his temple, thinking about calling him before shaking his head. He can't. He doesn't want L'Arc or anyone else to know, and get dragged down with him.

* * *

It's been about a week since, and he wants to forget about L'Arc. He was just about to...until L'Arc showed up again.

Naofumi asks, glaring at him, "Why are you back?"

L'Arc smiles, "To see you. I just can't stop thinking about you."

Truthfully, for the last week, L'Arc had his assistant investigate Naofumi. He knows about the rumors, the false accusations, **everything**. Now...he just wants to help him. Whether Naofumi wants it or not.

* * *

After buying Naofumi for the night again and getting in the room with him, he locks the door.

"I know what happened to you now."

Naofumi clenches his fists, gritting his teeth and glaring at him, "You don't know anything…"

"Really? You were accused of sexual assault,-"

"Shut up…" Naofumi tries to block his ears, but L'Arc just kept talking.

"Got kicked out of university,-"

"Shut up."

"And now you strip for money."

"**Shut up**!" Naofumi pushes L'Arc onto the bed, both hands gripping his collar, growling and snarling at him, his eyes enraged.

L'Arc calmly looks up at him, "But I believe you're innocent. You didn't do it, but were framed, right?"

Naofumi trembles at his words, slowly losing his grip, his eyes tearing up, "I…"

"You're innocent, Naofumi," L'Arc says over and over again as he gently brushes Naofumi's cheek. Until Naofumi's tears flow down and onto his cheek.

Naofumi finally breaks down and cries into L'Arc's chest, now gripping his shirt. It's the first time anyone has ever said that they believed him.

L'Arc just holds him, rubbing his back, "It's OK now. I'm here," as he finally cries and sobs over the suffering he's gone through these past five years.

After Naofumi cries himself to sleep against L'Arc's chest, L'Arc gently moves him onto the bed. He had made arrangements to get Naofumi out.

He pays Beloukas a suitcase full of money before taking Naofumi away, carrying him princess style, and never coming back.

* * *

When Naofumi wakes up, he's in a luxurious bed, in a very modest yet high-end apartment.

L'Arc smiles, "Good morning."

Naofumi rubs his eyes, "Hm~ where-?"

"My apartment. I bought you off."

Naofumi's startled, asking, "Why?"

L'Arc shrugs, "Because I wanted to. I'll take care of you from now on, OK?"

Naofumi blushes, not used to this type of treatment, "O-OK."

* * *

L'Arc has the best lawyers on Naofumi's case, so it's only a matter of time before the tables turn to their favor. In the meantime, Naofumi gets the best care and affection from L'Arc, slowly falling in love with him.

After a physical from a private doctor, L'Arc gets more food for Naofumi, getting him to eat at every opportunity…including feeding him food.

Naofumi, not used to all this pampering, wonders, 'Why is he helping me?' before saying, "I'll try to pay you back for…everything."

L'Arc shrugs it off though, smiling as he ruffles Naofumi's hair, "No need. Just focus on taking care of yourself for now, OK Nao?"

Naofumi pouts, "Don't treat me like a kid."

"Hai hai," he chuckles.

Due to Naofumi being so stubborn, he earns a bit of his keep by cooking meals, with L'Arc immediately falling in love with his food. Also, they do kiss, and sleep together sometimes, mostly for comfort.

* * *

After about a month, Naofumi's officially recovered. To celebrate, L'Arc brought out the red wine.

Laughing, Naofumi could only go along with his antics. After a few glasses of wine, L'Arc tells him about the lawsuit he set up to get justice for him.

Of course, Naofumi's shocked that he'd do this for him, "Are you sure about this?"

L'Arc nods, "Yeah. You've suffered enough because of them... I might as well help you get revenge."

"Mm…" Naofumi's still unsure about this.

He pets his head to comfort him, "You might have to testify in court. Are you OK with that?"

Naofumi asks, "You're gonna be with me, right?"

"Of course," L'Arc smiles.

Nodding, Naofumi musters up his courage, "Then I can do it."

"Good…"

Naofumi kisses him on the cheek, "Thank you."

L'Arc blushes, "Your welcome."

* * *

After testifying in court, all those that did Naofumi wrong are finally in jail.

L'Arc and Naofumi are a couple now…with L'Arc being Naofumi's Sugar Daddy and Naofumi being L'Arc's bride.


End file.
